


Aephre's Escape

by DigitalOmega97



Series: Meep Thea Ranford [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Steven Universe, Major Original Character(s), Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Swearing, Time Skips, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalOmega97/pseuds/DigitalOmega97
Summary: A space bunny queen escapes her sisters tyranny by faking her death.
Series: Meep Thea Ranford [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514330





	Aephre's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I got help with this from AI Dungeon, but I wrote most of it especially towards the end! I'll probably update this and add more if I feel like it. Especially the Dorlian section. It feels a little small IMO at the time of posting this but I'm really tired right now. It's probably pretty sloppy too but I still personally like it enough to keep it. If there's any first person left in by mistake i'll come back when I get some sleep and fix it.

****

**This is the story of Aephre.** She is one of the alien queens of planet Dorlia. The other three queens are her three sisters, Mell, Ann, and Collie. Together they control the Dorlian Empire; However, her sisters are the ones who REALLY control everything. Her small assistant, Jinu, is always by her side, and she is always loyal. Recently, she has been asking to be treated nicer by her sisters, but they have constantly been ignoring her. You've been thinking about faking your death and running off to another planet. You're currently in your personal throne room with Jinu.

"Jinu, why don't we pretend that I'm dead?" Aephre asks. "I want to go somewhere else."

"Why would you do such a thing? Why not stay here and rule as usual?" Jinu asks.

"My sisters don't treat me very nicely..." she sadly replies. When she asks them for things, they ignore her or yell at her. 

She sighs and shakes her head. "It's too late now," she says. "They will never treat me well." She turns around and walks away from the throne room, leaving Jinu behind.

"Wait for me my queen!" Jinu yells, hopping after her. Aephre walks to the space pod room and looks around at all the chances at a new, better life, sighing sadly. Jinu stands next to her.

“Jinu... Do you like it here..?" Aephre asked her. 

"Yes my queen." Jinu replies. 

She tells her "I don't want to be here. I want to start over on a new planet. As a new person. Doesn't that sound nice?"

She smiles and says "I can imagine it does if you would like me to, my queen."

"Jinu... I have a plan... The only way I can escape is if my death is faked. I need you to shapeshift into another species and pretend to kill me. In front of everyone." Aephre explained to her.

"But what if people find out? What if they know you're alive?" Jinu asks. 

"No one will find out. Not if we do this perfectly." They smile and nod at each other.

Jinu transforms into another alien species and They discuss their plans further. Aephre runs out into the bustling courtyard pretending that she’s fighting for her life. Jinu pulls out a sword, and then stabs her in the heart, then everything suddenly becomes black. 

...

When Aephre woke up, Jinu is changed back to her normal self and they’re in the forest on a completely different planet than Dorlia. 

"My queen!" Jinu worriedly yells by her side. 

Aephre asks her "Are we gone now? Am I free from the reign of my sisters?"

She nodded and hugged her tightly. "We're home sweet home."

She laughs and throws Jinu into the air, in her new alien form. She’s posing as a Kuangian, the species of Planet Yubba. Jinu lands gracefully, smiling happily.

"Let's explore our new home!" said Aephre, walking ahead of her. Jinu follows her eagerly.

They go into the city, the new faces are a pleasant change of view.

The city is a large metropolis. It has many buildings, streets, and shops. There are also several parks and gardens where you see several Kuangian families playing sports. You can see many of the Kuangians wandering around as well. They're all kinds of sizes and colors. Most of them are looking at the cityscape, though. Some of them are talking to each other, some are just watching Aephre and Jinu, while others stare at the sky. A man walks up to Aephre and Jinu. 

He says "Hello, could you come with me to the palace for a moment?"

Aephre asks him "What for?" He smiles and says "We're looking for a new queen. You seem to match the type King Orcon has been searching for."

She nods and smiles. "Of course I'll help you." He chuckles and says "Well, let's go then." He turns around and heads off towards the palace. You follow him. 

As he enters a door, a voice calls out to you from inside.

"Who have you brought this time?" 

The man Aephre and Jinu followed replies "Your majesty! I believe we've found the perfect Kuangian female to suit your needs!"

King Orcon looks surprised. "You think so?" 

"Yes, we've been trying to find someone who fits the description of a queen for years." 

"Hmm, yes I suppose she'd fit the bill. Thank you for bringing her to us." Orcon says.

The palace doors closed. Aephre walked up to the king and they both took time to look at each other. 

"Hello.. My name is Aephre.." She said. The king shakes her hand and yells out to his maids "Make the new queen of planet Yubba feel at home!" The maids came instantly and took her to the dressing room. They made new clothes to fit her and accommodate her large bust size with a special bra. They give her the old queens royal cap and she looked at herself in a mirror. 

"I hope this is for the better..." She quietly says to herself.

She enters the throne room and sees the king sitting there. He's dressed in a green suit with his own cap. His eyes are closed, but she notices he's holding something in his hands. She peeks closer and sees that it's a list of names. 

"Eventually, I will suffer the same fate as my old wife…” He says, “She didn't have the chance to give birth before she was assassinated. I must have children that can take over the throne for me in the worst case scenario." She’s shocked to hear about the death of the old queen. Jinu, still by her side, looks up at her with a worried face.

"It's going to be okay Jinu." She reassures her. That night Aephre and the king have sex and later have a daughter, naming her Vidol. They have sex again and have a son, naming him Trunol. They have sex again and have another son, naming him Khazoid.

A few years have passed now and Aephre has been queen all that time. She now has 3 children. Khazoid is in a special pod that will heal his birth problems. He was born with his heart outside of his body like every baby on this planet is. It’s just a natural occurrence.

She’s currently at the table eating breakfast with her family. 

"Will little Kazz be back with us any time soon?" Vidol asks. 

"He still needs about another week in the pod. It's important so he's very healthy." Aephre tells her. 

"I can't wait! I'm so excited!" Trunol says.

she smiles and pats him on the head. "Don't worry, he won't be alone for long."

Suddenly there's a loud explosion from outside and screams can be heard.

She quickly runs out of the dining hall. The sounds of battle can be heard outside. She rushes through the front doors and sees soldiers shooting at the guards and running away from them. The invaders in unison are yelling “Justice for the Dorlian queens!”

She runs back to the king and tells him "We're being attacked by the Mayi space pirates!" 

"Oh Fuck!" he yells back. "Activate the emergency plan! Save Khazoid!" he quickly tells her.

She teleports to the baby pods and breaks open Khazoid's pod, shattering the glass and spilling all the goo onto the floor. She rushes him to the castle escape pods placing him and Jinu in one and setting the coordinates to far away. 

"Protect Khazoid! Please, with all your life!" Aephre tells Jinu. Tears roll from Jinu’s eyes and she nods silently. Aephre presses a button and the escape pod Jinu and the baby were in is shot into space. She doesn't know if she'll ever see them again.

Her husband King Orcon and your son Trunol are in an escape pod.

"Dad! What's going on?!" Trunol yells, fearing for his life. 

The king tells him "Don't worry my boy! We're heading to a safer planet to make out a war strategy! Aephre, Vidol, you must fight the fight for us! Don't let them win!"

In an instant, her husband and older son are gone, just like Jinu and her baby. 

It's just her and Vidol now.

A couple years pass and the war is hard. Both sides are getting nowhere and Aephre starts to become unstable. She unleashes anger fueled hidden powers, and destroys any Mayi warriors in her path, splattering their brains and breaking their limbs off, leaving them to bleed to death in agony.

It's not long before she confronts the queen and greets her with a heavy punch that makes her fall to the ground. She begins to kick and stomp her face while Vidol shoots any warriors coming for them.. 

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY FAMILY!” Aephre yells at her enemy.

The longer she attacks her, the more she begins to drool and bleed from her beak-mouth. she’s giving her permanent brain damage. She continues to beat her until she becomes unconscious and near death. She picks her up and carries her to the dungeon. Vidol shoots any enemies along the way, and you toss Houda, the beaten Mayi queen, into the dungeon for eternity.

Aephre has won the Mayi-Kuangian war. Without a queen, the remaining Mayi warriors have no idea what to do and all surrender. They're now tamed.

More years pass.

The Mayians and the Kuangians live in harmony now. Queen Aephre misses Jinu, Khazoid, Orcon, and Trunol. She wonders what ever happened to her family…

She closes her eyes and concentrates all her energy on Jinu. She’s able to see through her eyes and there he is. Her little boy Khazoid is somewhat grown doing well for himself. Jinu is with a strange gray man, and Khazoid and a strange bird type creature seems to be hostile towards them. Aephre can feel Jinu's fear. Chances are Khazoid doesn't remember Jinu at all, but you can tell Jinu still remembers Khazoid. 

Aephre sobs a little bit unaware whether it's of joy or sadness.


End file.
